


i feel like mold

by aboringcliche



Category: Clone High
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, CAUSE IM JUST A TEENAGE DIRTBAG BABY, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, PAIN., abe hate club 😁, da vinki, gandhi more like GAYndhi, idk how to tag, is it obvious how much i hate abe, i’m emo okay sorry, jfk is a bisexual disaster as usual, maybe some queen tho, there will be no iron maiden listening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboringcliche/pseuds/aboringcliche
Summary: and honestly? gandhi wasn’t even sure jfk would remember him. i mean, why would he?
Relationships: JFK (Clone High) / Gandhi (Clone High)
Kudos: 25





	i feel like mold

the third grade. the motherfucking third grade. like, years ago. MULTIPLE years ago. they were _nine_ for fucks sake.

what kind of IDIOT would still have feelings for someone he knew when he was _nine_?

that was a rhetorical question, obviously. the idiot in question was, of course, the shorter, browner, more leprechaun-esque kind. the add-ridden clone-of-a-supposedly-good-guy-who-was-actually-a-terrible-person.

of course, gandhi hadn’t had feelings for the guy for _that_ long. it had been, what, six, maybe seven years? that would be so, completely _gay_. but somehow, the years apart had done something to him. watching his old friend grow in popularity (and height) and feeling himself get left behind more and more as time went on. combined with the whole “coming to terms with his sexuality thing”.

plus, of course, jfk had gotten _hot_. 

as he walked through the school gates for the first time in months, accompanied by his two best (and only) friends joan and abe, he made a decision. this year, this week even. possibly sometime within the next few hours, he would make his move. 

he just had to figure out what exactly that would be. 

realising he'd fallen behind a little, he ran to catch up with the others. 

"guys. i'm gonna tell you something so, totally, unexpected. and i want you to _not_ freak out, even though you like, totally _will_." he was panting, rushing his words as if it wasn't already obvious how desperate he was to share his news. 

abe stared at him blankly while joan rolled her eyes. "gandhi, is this about the gay thing again?"

"OH. _that._ " 

joan sighed. "helpful addition to the conversation, thanks abe." she'd spent five minutes with the guys and had already had enough of them. _god_ this year was gonna be hell. anyways. "gandhi this is like the sixth time you've mentioned it." 

"i have _not_ been that excessive." gandhi insisted defensively. 

"you so have." 

"have _not_." 

"dude. you called me just last night to remind me. as if you hadn't 'came out' to me _the day before._ " 

"i needed to check that you remembered!" 

"it was _three in the fucking morning._ believe it or not, you were the last thing on my mind." 

abe (who had instead been focusing his attention on some nearby birds or something) smirked at that. 

"don't play dumb joan, i know you think of me at night." 

"gross." 

" _anyways._ i'm so. totally. gay. and i'm so totally gonna bang jfk this year." 

the others stopped in their tracks. 

"woah-" abe started. 

"dude-" joan also started. because apparently the two of them had officially lost the ability to form actual sentences. 

gandhi watched in amusement as the two continued their little comedy sketch. 

"you and _jfk_?" abe was disgusted. 

"since _when_?" joan was confused. 

"that's so-" 

"you _like_ someone? and you never told us?" 

"so-" 

"we're, like, your best friends." 

"just so-" 

"your _only_ friends." 

"so _wrong_." 

"you weren't gonna tell us? you can tell us anything dude. _anything_." 

"what, are you gonna put your dick, like, inside of his?" 

joan stopped talking and stared at abe, amused. 

"i mean, you're not exactly packing or anything but it's gotta be too big right?" 

gandhi and joan looked at eachother, grinning. 

"and, like, _ouch_." 

"abe for the love of god please shut up." joan turned to gandhi. "dude. tell us everything.” 

gandhi smirked at the two of them. "later." 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**later or whatever**

gandhi, joan and abe were sat at a table in the centre of the cafeteria, trying to get a better view of the "popular" table. cleo seemed to be laughing at something marie antoinette and catherine the great were saying, while jfk and poncey ignored them. jfk was sticking fries out of his mouth a pretending to be a walrus. ponce leaned in to say something, causing jfk to laugh so hard that the fries fell out. 

what a fucking idiot. 

joan turned back to the others. "what a fucking idiot. _that’s_ who you want, gandhi?" she took a sip of water. "even you could do a lot better." 

"besides." abe had his eyes narrowed in the direction of the table. "he’s probably too busy with ponce. and. you know, his girlfriend." 

"cleo?" gandhi was confused. "i don’t care about cleo, man. trust me. she’s _cleo_. she probably just wants him cause he’s gonna run for class president or something. she’s no competition." 

abe snapped out of his trance and stood up abruptly. "class president, you say? i’ll be right back." he backed up a few steps, before turning and running away. 

they didn’t see him for the next two days. 

"that was.. weird. anyways. gandhi. are you _sure_ you wanna go through with this?" 

"of _course_ , joan. i’ve never been surer.” 

"and you’re prepared for the inevitable rejection?" 

"n-" 

but before he could finish that thought, he noticed two tall figures walking towards them. apparently the three had been less than discreet with their staring at the popular group for the entirety of lunch. plus, the three of them had sat on one bench. just next to eachother. you know, as you do. 

"joan." ponce nodded at joan and grinned slightly. she rolled her eyes back but muttered a polite "poncey." in response. 

"hey, you." jfk pointed at gandhi, his expression unreadable. "pipsqueak. were you staring at us?" 

gandhi didn’t know what to say. he hadn’t had time to prepare! he was meant to approach jfk himself sometime later and be cool and suave and- 

"wait a minute. don’t i, er, know ya?" 

gandhi sighed in shocker relief. jfk remembered him! "yeah, dude! third grade. we were, like, _best_ friends." 

__

"hm. no, that’s not it." 

__

gandhi tried to mask the disappointment on his face as jfk continued to think. 

__

"ah." he clicked his fingers. "circle jerk, my place, around, er, 4 months ago?" 

__

gandhi stared at him blankly. "what-" 

__

"yeah it was you! i remember." 

__

"uh...sure." gandhi laughed nervously. 

__

"good times, man. you were great." 

__

gandhi took a moment to wonder what the _hell_ that was about, before changing the subject. "anyways i was gonna ask you something." 

__

"uh huh? what is it, little guy?"

__

"maybe we could, like, hang ou-" 

__

"later, jfk. ponce." joan interrupted, dragging gandhi away mid-sentence. it wasn’t like she was his wingman or something, but she was _not_ about to let her friend get shut down so soon. 

__

jfk was confused, but nodded goodbye. "joan. short-stack." 

__

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

" _joannnnnnn._ i was actually, like talking to him."

"yes and you were _actually_ making a complete idiot of yourself." she pulled him out of the room and around the corner, making sure they were well out of sight. "look, you really wanna get anywhere with jfk? you gotta let me help."

gandhi raised his eyebrows. "like _you_ can help. how's it going with abe, joan?" joan rolled her eyes.

"whatever, man. i may be bad at this, but you're definitely worse." she glanced back in the direction they had come from dramatically and turned back to gandhi. "and you need all the help you can get." she started pulling him towards the library. "come on, walk with me. tell me everything i don't know."

gandhi looked deep in thought for a moment and allowed himself to be pulled along. "hmm. i dunno, ask me stuff man."

"okay. why did you guys stop being friends? i still remember how inseparable you were. like, you did _everything_ together."

"i think.. he just kinda forgot about me? he stopped responding to my calls, didn't recognise me when i tried to talk to him in school. of course that was when he started talking to cleo, before i moved out of her house." he paused for dramatic effect. "maybe _that's_ why he didn't know me anymore. he was too busy paying attention to _cleo_ whenever he came round!"

"uh huh," joan deadpanned. "or maybe he's just a fucking idiot.

"ooooh and that explains why he didn't know who i was just now in the canteen."

"mhm. so, what are you gonna do about that?"

"i think i'm gonna convince him to hang out with me. and then when we're, like, best friends again, we can do that thing abe was talking about earlier. the dick thing? i really hope it's not as painful as it sounds, though. i need my dick."

"both of you are fucking idiots. you're perfect for eachother."

gandhi's eyes went soft. "i know we are."

"but anyways. i can help, okay? it's not as if i have anything better to do than be your wingman." she really didn't. cleo had been pissing her off more than usual lately, what with abe's new obsession with her, and joan loved the idea of doing anything to piss her off. what better way to piss her off than if her little boyfriend left her for someone else? for _gandhi_ no less? she grinned. "i can totally help."

"thanks joan." he directed his puppy dog eyes at her. "it really means a lot."

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i hope this was okay! thank you for reading (if anyone actually did) ily!!
> 
> i think this is gonna be like 6 chapters? idk let's see how it goes.


End file.
